


love by lantern light

by GimmeBeans



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/F, Female Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Fluff, Miqo'te Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 09:08:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24348520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GimmeBeans/pseuds/GimmeBeans
Summary: The Warrior of Light and Kurenai go on a date in Kugane.Takes place during Stormblood 4.3 - Under the Moonlight.
Relationships: Kurenai Shisui/Original Character(s), Kurenai Shisui/Warrior of Light
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	love by lantern light

**Author's Note:**

> MIQO GIRL I LOVE YOUUUUUUUUU AUHGHGHGHGH  
> i had a lot of fun writing this! Y'chiyo and Kurenai are very cute together  
> this piece was a commissioned by @yshtola_rhuls (twitter)/@schnees (tumblr)!

The raw beef sizzles against the tabletop grill between them, flames from the wood coals flickering over each slice. Y’chiyo holds a pair of chopsticks as she watches the meal cook, occasionally prodding at some of the vegetables on the yakiniku grill or sneaking a glance to Kurenai. After a moment, she motions to Kurenai’s chopsticks. “Would you like to grill some yourself? That’s half the fun.”

Kurenai sits upright in her seat, halfway to placing a piece of beef on the grill already, “Yes! Absolutely.” Several slices later, all that’s left is to wait. “Thank you for bringing me here.”

Y’chiyo lifts her chin from her palm. “Of course! Are you enjoying yourself so far?” She tilts her head as she speaks, ears perking upwards curiously.

“I am.” Kurenai’s smile is so warm it immediately relaxes Y’chiyo, who leans back in her seat with a nod. “I’m curious to see where else you plan to take me, though.”

Y’chiyo can’t help but smile in response, picking up her chopsticks to check the meat as she speaks, “Well, there’s plenty of places we could go. The Umineko tea house, the Kogane Dori markets or the Rakuza district…” she oohs softly when she notices that her pieces are done and puts the first few slices on Kurenai’s plate. Looking up at Kurenai, she continues, “it really just depends on where you’d like to start! If you’re feeling particularly adventurous, I could show you how to climb to the top of Kugane Tower.”

Kurenai offers a small thanks, looking at her food and taking a moment to mull over her options. “Starting with the markets would be best, don’t you think?” She takes a bite of her food and thinks as she chews. “Maybe we can save climbing the tower for another time? I’m sure it’s fun, but…” She pauses. “It’s...rather high up,” she adds sheepishly.

“The markets it is, then.” Y’chiyo nods. “We can play the rest by ear.”

By the time they finish their dinner, the sun is low in the sky, casting Kugane in warm twilight. City lamps bloom to life around them as the sun sets further, until the markets are lit only by stalls and yellow lantern-light. Kurenai wanders a couple paces ahead of Y’chiyo, soaking in the atmosphere around her as she gravitates towards a stall.

The light catches Kurenai’s hair and the curious sparkle in her eyes, and Y’chiyo’s breath hitches in her throat. Kurenai turns to look back at Y’chiyo, suddenly aware of how quickly she rushed into the market center. Y’chiyo smiles and ushers Kurenai to go ahead, following closely behind and eventually joining her at a stall with several parasols. Different fabrics and papers sit rolled in boxes atop the counter.

“Do you want one?” Y’chiyo raises an eyebrow, bemused. “They’re very in-style right now.”

“Oh, I shouldn’t-” Kurenai starts, shaking her head. “They’re supposed to block out the rain and sun, right? I wouldn’t have any use for it.”

Y’chiyo dips her head to the side. “But do you _like_ it? You don’t need to justify everything you want, you know.”

Kurenai shifts her feet, furrowing her brow. “Yes, I do like it.”

Y’chiyo’s smile quickly returns to her face and she steps forward. “Then allow me to get it for you.” A small gift, and surely the first among many purchases through the night. Y’chiyo doesn’t wait for a response as she opens her coin purse and points to the one Kurenai had been staring at. She hands it to Kurenai as they step away from the stall.

Kurenai’s flushed cheeks are only somewhat hidden by the shadows in the markets, but Y’chiyo tries not to stare too long.

By the time they make it out of the markets, there’s a decent collection of boxes in Y’chiyo’s arms – a small bow for Elodie, a new hairpin for Coyote, and some stationary for Olivia. Kurenai had to borrow a bag from Y’chiyo to hold all of the trinkets and clothing she bought. They cross the bridge into the Aetheryte plaza and take a break at the Umineko Teahouse. Y’chiyo sets her haul down on the bench beside Kurenai and leaves to order their tea.

Kurenai takes the chance to go through the items in her bag, sorting them by who she’s most likely to see first when she gets back to Shisui. She pulls a dress out and examines it, feeling the soft fabric again. Y’chiyo talked her into buying it, mentioning that she’d be able to make several others like it if she decided this one was to her taste. She carefully folds it and sets it in her lap as she continues to better organize the contents of her bag, gently placing each item back inside of it. Satisfied with her progress, she rests her hands on the bench’s edge, looking through the crowd to Y’chiyo standing at the stall.

She doesn’t get to watch Y’chiyo like this often. There were times when she’d get to see Y’chiyo work on one of her many crafting projects, focused and intent on getting it just right. The way her brow furrowed when she was engaged with her work had its own charm, and it was something Kurenai could, and sometimes did, watch for hours. This is a different side of Y’chiyo, though, more relaxed and yet still attentive. There’s a type of energy to her movements that make her seem more animated than usual - the tip of her tail swishing as she waits for their order, the way her smile reaches her eyes when she speaks with the vendor. All of these little things she’s seen before, but are no less cute or endearing seeing them now.

Kurenai’s hand gently brushes against Y’chiyo’s when she takes the teacup from her, clasping her palms around the warm ceramic and smiling up at her. “Thank you.”

Y’chiyo blinks and her cheeks flush. “Of course.” She offers a toothy grin, sitting next to Kurenai on the bench. She holds her own teacup in her lap while she waits for it to cool. The steam warms her face as she takes her first sip, careful not to burn her mouth.

They sit there, basking in the warmth of each other’s company and letting their feet rest from walking for so long. Y’chiyo feels her shoulders relax as she sits there, stealing glances at Kurenai who seems just as content. They place their emptied cup onto the tray and Y’chiyo finds herself leaning back to look at the skyline.

“There’s one more place I want to go. There’s a garden not far from here that I didn’t get to show you last time. The fireflies are beautiful this time of night. ” Y’chiyo turns to Kurenai. “Would you like to see it?”

“I’d love to.” Kurenai stands and gathers her things once Y’chiyo gets up.

Lightning bugs flit around the dark pond, disappearing and reappearing along their path. Y’chiyo leads Kurenai towards the bridge, stopping at its crest and resting her forearms against the railing in a steep lean. She watches the wonder on Kurenai’s face, the type that never fails to make her chest swell ever-so-slightly. Kurenai stands beside Y’chiyo, just close enough that their arms gently touch whenever she places her hands on the railing.

“It’s beautiful.” Kurenai says. Her smile deepens when Y’chiyo looks up at her.

Y’chiyo huffs and returns the smile, running a hand through her hair. “Yeah. It is.”

“What’re your plans, now?” Kurenai tentatively leads into the conversation. “I’ve heard about an effort to rebuild the Doman Enclave. Have you considered anything like that?”

“To be honest?” Y’chiyo drops her hand back down and stands up a little taller. “I don’t really know. So much has happened these past few weeks. Zenos’s missing body alone is putting everyone on edge.” Her grip tightens on the railing. “I’m worried. We barely got out of some of those fights…” The entire battle with Shinryu was a nightmare, and one Y’chiyo would prefer not to repeat. “There’s just this sense of dread any time it’s brought up. I feel it, too.”

Kurenai slides in closer and rests her hand between Y’chiyo’s shoulders. “No one doubts you, you know.” She uses her thumb to gently rub Y’chiyo’s back. “If Zenos is back, or something worse, you’ve still got your friends. You’ve kept each other going this long, haven’t you?” There’s the gentlest tease in her voice. “And you have me, too. For when it gets to be too much.”

Y’chiyo lets out a deep breath, fanning her face with one of her hands. “Right.” She takes in another clearing breath, then leans into Kurenai’s shoulder. “I hope you’re ready to get sick of seeing me around so much, then.”

Kurenai laughs, giving Y’chiyo a little squeeze of reassurance. “As if I ever could.”

**Author's Note:**

> you can yell at me on twitter @rippstik or on tumblr @robynhill!


End file.
